fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kitamatsu Ruri
Kitamatsu Ruri '(北松るり Kitamatsu Ruri'') is a protagonist in Destiny Star PreCure, her Cure form is '''Cure Seal (キュアシール Kyua Shīru), the maiden of the North. Personality On first glance, Ruri seems to be a rude girl, never answering to anybody and only minding her own business, making her a lone wolf so to say. She likes swimming and spends most of her time either at a swimming pool or an aquarium, as she says this is her only place to let free, she is also considered one of the best swimmers and athletes at her school, one of the many rumors that go around about her. She's also said to be the child of a psychopath, or in other versions the child of a serial killer, however almost none of these rumors are true. In truth, Ruri is a mute and waits for others to approach her, as she doesn't see purpose in approaching them, as on the inside, she is quite judgemental towards strangers, however she actually falls in love or gains crushes quite easily. Appearance Ruri has light blue hair she styles into two low ponytails reaching her lower back as well as bangs sweeped to the left, with a section on the right being longer than the rest. Her eyes are the same light blue, but her pupils are pink. Her usual attire consists of a white button-up shirt, dark blue trousers reaching over her knees, a light blue vest she leaves open and multi-coloured shoes. Aditionally, she wears a blue scarf, a pink bow attached to her shirt as well as a gold bracelet and several rings. She is often seen wearing scarves, to not further the damage on her throat. During her transformation, the letter Nun shines on her chest before her outfit appears. For halloween, Ruri dresses up as a vampire, going as far as wearing red contact lenses to really finish the look. When transformed into Cure Seal, her hair turns slightly lighter but gains pink streaks in it. Her Cure outfit consists of a dark blue sailor-style top with blue and pink accents and a pink skirt. Additionally she wears blue short boots, dark blue socks and blue fingerless gloves, a dark blue chocker and a silver belt with another blue belt attached. She finishes her outfit with a dark blue and pink hat. History (TBA) During the final episode, there is a glimpse at where Ruri's life is leading. Her saying goodbye to her partner Sumire and promising her something, becoming the captain of the swim team despite her disability and becomes famous for winning competitions, appearing in magazines and wondering if Sumire can see her, all with Rio by her side. After the highschool graduation of her and Kazuha, the Cures meet at the café Natsuko works at and watch the stars, promising to meet each other again for this anniversary before going their own ways. Shortly after, Ruri moves out together with her sister to pursue a swimming carreer. Ruri is shown being interviewed with Rio as her manager, helping out with what her sister wants to say. She receives a special letter, over which the twins freak out on to the point of tears. Ruri continues training, with her friends, family and fans cheering her on, so far that she makes it to the Olympics, where she proceeds to win a medal. Cure Seal "Voice of spirit, sealer of fate, Cure Seal!" '(精神の声、運命の封印者、キュアシール！ Seishin no koe, unmei no fūin-sha, Kyua Shīru!) Ruri's Cure form is '''Cure Seal '(キュアシール Kyua Shīru), the Cure of water and fish (and other sea animals) with her theme colour being blue (and pink). In this form, she gains the power to speak, but still doesn't use it often as she's not used to it. After she joins their team, she forms a duo with Sumire (within the team, of course). Her corresponding Phoenician letter is the 14th, Nun, her cardinal direction is the north. Her transformation item is the '''PreLead. She also recieves a weapon, her Seal Tome. Seal's position in the team is a magic attacker kind of thing, relying on magic spells more than physical attacks. The belt attached to her silver belt is detachable at one end and extendable. She sometimes uses it to secure herself into place (or whatever other stuff you do with an extendable belt). Transformation PreCure, Seal Calling! '(プリキュアシールコーリング!) Attacks '''Seal Mandala '(シールマンダラ) - Cure Seal's first attack. '''Maritime Marée (マリティメマレー) - Cure Seal's second attack, performed with the Seal Tome. Etymology Kitamatsu (北松) - composed from "Kita", which means north and "Matsu" which means pine tree or fir tree; making her name mean "North pine (tree)" Ruri (るり) - means lapis lazuli; alternate spelling for her first name: 瑠璃 Seal (シール) - Depending on the context, it could either mean sea dog or seal as in "sealing away something evil" Relationships Tsunashi Momo - Momo has trouble understanding her sometimes because of her disability but constantly tries to find out more about Ruri, often bombarding her with questions (usually way too fast). Still, Ruri considers her a good friend and is grateful for everything she does to help her. Minamihara Natsuko - Natsuko likes being around Ruri as she's a good listener, often helping her with her problems. In turn, she tries to help Ruri as much as possible for her. Ruri appreciates everything Natsuko does for her and is interested in Natsuko's passions. Nishimura Sumire - Her "intern translator", helping her in everyday life, as they are neighbours and they know almost everything about each other, often she only has to look at Ruri to understand what she wants to say. They form a perfect duo. Azumaki Kazuha - The two of them have an exchange of jokes in text form almost daily. The two of them balance each other out, Kazuha talking and Ruri listening. Kitamatsu Rio - Her twin sister. They are identical twins, so they look the same but both of them try to differenciate from each other, but Rio is not mute. They get along most of the time. Trivia * The first Cure ever to be a mute * Cure Seal's outfit seems to be inspired by sailor suits Gallery RuriCureSeal.png|Cure Seal's new design RuriCureSealOld.png|Cure Seal's old design Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Destiny Star PreCure Category:User: Fynxfan